Kiriya Kujo
For in-series information, see the Kamen Rider Wiki page for Kiriya Kujo. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| was a medical examiner of Seito University Hospital. He obtained a Gamer Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat to transform into . He was later revived by Kamen Rider Cronus, and transforms to a modified version of Lazer, becoming . Character History TBA Personality Kiriya is an easy-going man whose lighthearted attitude hides a sharp intellect and cunning nature. As such, he is a manipulative individual and also a very convincing liar who will use dirty tactics to get what he wants, including deceit and sabotage. His deceitful personality actually developed from the trauma he experienced five years ago when his friend Jungo died from an accident when he freaked out over the possibility of dying from the Bugster infection. He also states to Emu and the others that he just tried to protect all of them from the harsh truth, showing that he actually didn't want his comrades to get hurt. However, he still cares for his patients as shown when he found out that Nishiwaki's sister was kidnapped by Graphite and also Yoshio. But even then it did not stop from being opportunistic and self-serving. He had the habitual quirk to drape his dull red leather jacket over his shoulders without putting his arms through the sleeves, and to wear round sunglasses whenever he is observing something, but he'll put his jacket on properly and discard his sunglasses whenever he needs to be serious or fight. But despite his tremendous mental strengths, Kiriya suffers from a great deal of pride that he gets from the knowledge he obtains. This in turn causes him to become blind to his own weaknesses and the strengths of the people he believes to have leverage on. When he is serious enough, he won't lie. However, if someone outsmarts him or the situation turns against him to give the impression that he had been lying, he'll resort back to lying. This often leads to him casually claiming that he did in fact lie before instead of trying to defend his innocence, showing that he doesn't really care what other people think of him. After returning back from the dead, Kiriya's personality doesn't change. His ability of lying is also his greatest advantage, as shown when he feigns his alliegance with Masamune Dan, the latter of whom is unaware of Kiriya's deception after reviving him. Powers and Abilities *'Acquired Game Illness Immunity': As a result of the standard compatibility surgery for CR candidates, Kiriya Kujo is immune to the Game Illness, and able to transform into a Kamen Rider to fight the Bugsters. *'Bugster Ability Restriction:' One of the functions of Level 0 Gashats. Kiriya can seal certain abilities of Bugsters who are in his game area. **'Teleportation:' Kiriya can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults. **'Virus Neutralization:' Thanks to Level 0's power being over nothingness, by touching any Gashacon equipments with a Bugster virus, Kiriya can neutralize the virus. This was demonstrated when he touched Cronus's Buggle Driver II containing Gamedeus's virus data. Weakness *'Level 0': As stated by it's name, Level 0 is the weakest level among all the levels, making Kiriya extremely vulnerable to any type of attacks, even the orthodox attacks can deal great damage on him. This disadvantage can be covered by utilizing advanced-level Gashats. Forms Gamer Driver= *'Height': 180.0 cm. *'Weight': 184.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. Bike Gamer Level 1 (バイクゲーマーレベル1 Baiku Gēmā Reberu Wan) is Lazer's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected humans and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. This form is armed with the Front Armed Unit (フロントアームドユニットFuronto Āmudo Unitto) in his right hand and the Rear Armed Unit(リアアームドユニットRia Āmudo Unitto) in his left hand. Lazer can also rapidly spin to perform a special attack, but would become unable to stop spinning without additional help. This form's finisher is the Bakusou Critical Strike (爆走クリティカルストライク Bakusou Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): Lazer covers his right foot in violet energy before leaping into the air, and delivering a kick to the enemy. - Level 2= Bike Gamer Level 2 *'Length': 222.0 cm. *'Weight': 144.0 kg. *'Horsepower': 150.5 ps (110.7 kw) *'Top speed': 278 km/h Bike Gamer Level 2(バイクゲーマーレベル2 Baiku Gēmā Reberu Tsū) is Kamen Rider Lazer's primary form, activated by inserting the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Unlike the other Riders, Lazer's Level 2 takes the form of a motorcycle. Due to the nature of his Level 2 form, Lazer needs a rider to reach his full potential. However, he has some control on his own, being able to drive without a passenger aboard. This form's finisher is the Bakusou Critical Strike(爆走クリティカルストライク Bakusō Kuritikaru Sutoraiku) Roaring Critical Strike: *Bike Gamer Level 2 + "Another Rider": Lazer shoots afterburner lasers at the enemy. *Bike Gamer Level 2: Lazer charges at the enemy and attacks. - Level 3= *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 151.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.2 t. *'Kicking power': 16.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 34.2 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3(チャンバラバイクゲーマーレベル3 Chanbara Baiku Gēmā Reberu Surī) is Kamen Rider Lazer's upgraded form. This form accessed by inserting Giri Giri Chambara Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever. Unlike the other riders, in this form, Chambara Gamer combines with Lazer, becoming his rider form. Lazer's stats were raised significantly, although his speed is lowered a bit. He compensates this by using his Gashacon Sparrow. Since this Gashat gives Lazer a Rider form, he usually uses this form when he is fighting alone. This form has two finishers: *Gashacon Sparrow finisher: **'Giri Giri Critical Finish'(ギリギリクリティカルフィニッシュ Giri Giri Kuritikaru Finisshu) ***'Arrow:' Lazer shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impale the enemy in high speed. ***'Sickle:' Lazer delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. }} - Level 5= *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 155.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t. *'Kicking power': 25.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) (ハンターバイクゲーマーレベル5ドラゴンクロー Hantā Baiku Gēmā Reberu Faibu (Doragon Kurō)) is Lazer's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) use the Virtual gashat created from the original Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. In this form, Lazer is equipped with both Shoulder Drago Armor, both Leg Drago Armor, Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun as arms subtitutes. In this form, Lazer's stats are the same with the other doctor Riders (due to the game's Co-op nature), As a result, they equally matched with each other. This is also a form that grants Lazer a rider-like appearance. This form's finisher is the Drago Knight Critical Strike(ドラゴナイトクリティカルストライク Dorago Naito Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): Lazer, along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to the enemy (In Lazer's case, he sends continuous blue and yellow energy streams from his Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun), effectively destroying the said enemy. }} }} }} - Bakusou Bike Origins= *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 23.0 t. *'Kicking power': 29.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 52.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. Bike Gamer Level 0(バイクゲーマーレベル0 Baiku Gēmā Reberu Zero) is Lazer Turbo's prototype fighter form, activated by inserting Masamune's copy of the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Why this copy accesses Level 0 instead of Levels 1 and 2 is never explained. This form has what looks like a palette swap of Ex-Aid's body with Lazer's humanoid head from his Level 5 form and under his Level 3 form's gold mask. Much like Genm Level 0, Lazer Turbo also has the ability to nullify the Bugster virus. After obtaining the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat from Masamune, Lazer Turbo is also able to wield the Gashacon Sparrow in this form, even without transforming into Proto Chambara Bike Gamer beforehand. Lazer Turbo Level 0 is overall stronger, can jump higher, and run faster than both Lazer Level 3 and Level 5 by small margins. Empowered with the Hyper Muteki Gashat when inserted into the Gamer Driver's secondary slot, Lazer Turbo temporarily activates a Muteki Mode (ムテキモード Muteki Mōdo) which grants the Rider using it 10 seconds of invincibility. This form has 2 finishers *'Bakusou Critical Strike' (爆走クリティカルストライクBakusō Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): Lazer Turbo summons the Bike Gamer, and rams the enemy with it. *'Shakariki Critical Finish' (シャカリキクリティカルストライク Shakariki Kuritikaru Finisshu): **'Arrow:' **'Sickle': Lazer Turbo delivers powerful slashes that take the form of energy wheels. }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats *Chambara Gamer - Lazer's Level 3 support robot summoned by the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. *Hunter Gamer - Lazer's Level 5 support robot summoned by the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Weapons *Lazer **Front/Rear Armed Unit - The wheels in Level 2, also serve as shooter and punching unit in Level 1. **Gashacon Sparrow - Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3's standard sidearm weapon. **Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun - Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 Dragon Claw's personal weapon. *Lazer Turbo **Gashacon Sparrow - Standard sidearm weapon Vehicles *Bike Gamer - Lazer's old Rider Machine Mode/Level 2 form summoned by the Bakusou Bike Gashat that Lazer Turbo can use to ride. *Sports Gamer|Proto Sports Gamer - Lazer Turbo's Level 0 Rider Machine summoned by the Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat. Category:Ex-Aid RolePlay Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gamer Riders Category:Kamen Riders